Daughter of Evil HTF style
by Ice Cream Queen Zshi
Summary: My version of Aku No Musume, only with Happy Tree Friends.
1. Chapter 1

I finally decided to do one of these! I looked, there is no HTF version of this! So, lemme be the first, yay me...no funny disclaimers (sorry) I don't own HTF!

I do own Shanni, Vivi, and Sammy (new character)!

* * *

Part. 1

A long, long time ago there lived the Kingdom of Violet. It was a horrible kingdom of corruption and misery. No other kingdom would wage war with it. In its rulership wasn't a fierce lion or a bloodthirsty wolf, no in its rule was a pretty little kitten princess the age of fourteen. Her name was Princess Shanni and she was tiny in the gigantic purple gown she wore. She had a big crown on her head and a clean mass of purple hair. Her fur was shining white and her eyes were purple. She wore the best jewelry and purple gloves on her paws.

Princess Shanni had everything a girl wanted and more. Her palace was littered with fancy and comfy furniture that only she used. She had a loyal servant kitten named Sammy and he looked a lot like her. She even had a horde of horses, her favorite was named Josephine. Everything in the purple kingdom belonged to her.

One day, a farmer named Splendid and his wife, Vivi, came begging for help. Their farm and crops were dying and their family of three was starving. Vivi's poor baby had stopped crying because Vivi's body had run out of milk from lack of food. In fact, all of their village was hungry and couldn't work properly. The merchants couldn't sell anything because they had no money to buy stock. That's what they needed. They needed her to lower the taxes so they could buy food or else she would have no more money either. Princess Shanni laughed lightly.

"Stupid idiots!" She giggled. "If I run out of money, I just take it from weak filth like you. And as for those who think that they can rise against me, well, their fur will be perfect for some new clothes." Splendid stared at her in shock. How could such a little thing be so evil? "Guards, teach this man's family what happens when they burden their princess with such unworthy troubles." Splendid struggled against the guards as one of them raised his sword.

"NO!" Vivi screamed, but it was too late. Splendid was dead.

"Now," Princess Shanni laughed, "Bow down to me." Vivi was pushed on the ground as Shanni laughed. Sammy smiled. It felt good to watch the princess laugh.

One day, Sammy was actually visiting the Country of Red with Princess Shanni. It was their last day here and he wanted to get the Country of Red's special honey for his brioche. He was sure the princess would like it. Now all he needed was some berries. As Sammy walked, he whistled a tune called Aku no Meshitsukai and finally found a few berries to put in the brioche.

"Good morning," Sammy spun around and his short purple hair whipped in his face. He saw a beautiful porcupine that was just a foot above him. She had sparkling cherry eyes and bright red colored fur. Her calm red hair went down in curls and she had a golden chain with a heart around her neck. She was gorgeous.

"W-what?" He stammered, not comprehending what she had said.

"I said 'hello'." She repeated, cocking her head to the side. "What is your name?"

"S-Sammy, Miss." He replied, bowing slightly. Her voice was so sweet; he felt he might get a toothache.

"Sammy, why what a nice name. I'm Flaky." She said, curtsying. "Are you picking berries?"

"Why…yes, I am…"

"Lovely, I shall help you. I know where the best berries are. Come along." She said, turning away. Sammy followed her. He noticed that as she walked, she stepped gracefully, not hurriedly like village women. She almost fell too, showing a bit of a fragile personality. Thankfully, he caught her. "Thank you, Sammy." She said. They came to the palace and he stared. It was just as impressive as Princess Shanni's palace. "Come along, we're almost there, Silly." Flaky took his hand in her long, elegant one and hurried Sammy along. Servants rushed past them, bowing respectfully at Flaky. A giant painting of Flaky stood in on hall, but Sammy didn't notice it. Flaky was so beautiful, he felt himself falling deeper in love.

"Where are we going?" He asked, smiling at her.

"The Royal Gardens. They have the juiciest, sweetest berries in the kingdom! I have access to them!" She said, stepping outside. Sammy shielded his eyes. The sun seemed impossibly bright in this particular spot, even warm. It set a nice feeling in him and he wanted to sprawl out on the floor and take a nap. "Now where were they…? Ah, there!" She hurried past an old lady commoner and her grandchildren. They were dressed in rags and hungrily picked up the berries on the ground. "Oh no!" She said, taking the berries away. "These berries are no good. Try the ones in that bush over there. They are much better." The old woman smiled at her and herded the children over to their designated spot. Sammy looked at Flaky. No one was that nice in their kingdom. If Princess Shanni had caught them, they'd be dead for trying to eat her 'personal' fruits. "Poor villagers, I can't wait to rule. I'll make the gardens open to everyone and then everybody shall be happy. Wouldn't that be splendid?" Sammy felt a slight pang of guilt at the mention of the young farmer's name. Was this the power Flaky had over people? "There! There they are!"

"What? Oh, berries…" The berries she pointed at were bright red and juicy-looking. Sammy felt hungry looking at them. "May I…try one?"

"Go on." Flaky said, smiling. Sammy noticed the sparkling ring on her finger. It was beautiful and as big as those berries…speaking of which, he plopped on into his mouth. A rush of deliciousness and tangy tastes flooded his mouth. He let out an 'mmm' and tensed before relaxing.

"That was great! She'll love those!"

"Who? Oh, your sweetheart?" Her eyes sparkled with delight.

"N-no, my princess. I'm her head servant. I was thinking of adding some berries to her snack as a surprise. She loves fruit." Flaky clapped in admiration.

"How sweet of you! Why, I don't think any of my servants would ever do that for me."

"I beg to differ, Love; they would take a sword to the heart for you." A tall, handsome looking green bear came up. He wore a regal general's suit with gold adorning it. His green eyes looked at Flaky affectionately. And then he looked over to Sammy. The smaller cat cowered in his shadow. "Hello there, I'm Prince Flippy…from the Green Kingdom." He said with a light bow.

"I'm Sammy…" Why did his name sound so familiar? "Miss. Flaky was just showing me the best berries in the kingdom."

"They should be the best. She nurtured them like a loving mother." Prince Flippy laughed. "Imagine, the Red Kingdom's own princess is into gardening." She turned her head, shyly. "It's such gentleness that makes me eager for our wedding day, Flaky."

That's why she had such a lovely ring! She's engaged. Sammy felt his heart break, but he knew better then to show it. Flaky had been so kind to him…Princess Flaky had been so kind to him. "Congratulations, Princess Flaky…and Prince Flippy."

"Thank you, Sammy. Will you join us for lunch?" Sammy shook his head slowly.

"I'm afraid I can't. I have to get back to my own princess soon. Thank you for a wonderful afternoon." They bowed and curtsied and Prince Flippy held her hand as they walked away. Sammy felt lonely…but he couldn't say anything…a princess belonged with a prince anyway.

A few days, Sammy and Princess Shanni returned to the Kingdom of Violet. Princess Shanni had loved the brioche he made her, but some news that came to her a day ago made her very angry. Sammy knocked on the Princess' door so that he was at her attendance. "Come in!"

He looked around. The room was a mess. Whatever was glass or fragile was smashed and broken. Her clothes were ripped and strewn about the floor. Her jewelry was broken and in the most random of places. Princess Shanni sat at a small table with a tea cup in front of her. She glared out the window. "Princess…is everything alright?"

"NO!" She slammed her tiny fist on the table. "Remember that prince I'm in love with? That prince of the Green Kingdom?" Sammy's eyes widened. Now he remembered…Princess Shanni had a crush on Prince Flippy. "I sent him a letter…asking him to marry me and become king of my kingdom…and he sent it back unopened…he denied me! Me, can you believe it?" Sammy stood there quietly, listening to her baby-ish rant. "I sent for information, maybe he hadn't gotten it! It turns out he's getting married to a little witch of a princess named Flaky! What kind of a name is Flaky?" Shanni threw her tea cup at the window and smashed it. "And they say she's beautiful and sweet and kind and…ugh! I sent him another letting, begging him to marry me instead…and he said he wants nothing to do with my kingdom!" She snatched a red rose out of the vase and slowly crumpled the petals, imagining it was Flaky's head. Then she let it drop to the ground before putting her head to the table and she began to cry.

"Princess, please, stop crying…" Rage flew up in his heart and battled against his love for Flaky. How could she do this to poor Princess Shanni?

_But she didn't know! It's not her fault! How could you blame the woman you love?_

Here was Princess Shanni, a powerful and feared aristocrat, crying over a broken heart…how could he not be upset?

_But you love her. And you want her to be happy. And Prince Flippy makes her happy. Is your love for her that weak?_

What about his loyalty to Princess Shanni? Sammy sulked for a moment on a memory. His foster parents one day told him that he had a twin. A twin sister, and he searched everywhere for her. Then he saw how he and Princess Shanni looked almost exactly the same…and he vowed to protect her…Sammy clenched his fist…that was exactly what he planned on doing.

The next morning, Princess Shanni sat on her throne with her crown on her head and angry tears streaming down her face. She had called her minister there. Sammy stood next to her. The minister rushed into the throne room and kneeled to her, bowing his head. "I want my army to go to the Red Kingdom and crush it…like a roach…I don't care how many men you kill…but kill all the women with red hair, even the young women…leave none of them alive."

"Yes, Mi'lady." The minister rushed off to pass on her orders.

"Sammy!" Sammy rushed out in front of her and kneeled on the stairs. "I have a special mission for you…I want you to go and get a knife...then I want you to kill Princess Flaky…" Sammy eyes widened and Princess Shanni saw that he was shocked. "She hurt me, Sammy…she took away the man I love…I'll never be happy unless she's punished…" Tears fell from her cheeks and his eyes narrowed.

"I shall kill her…"

* * *

I decided to rate this 'K' so my sister can read it...though she's a pain...


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2.

Princess Flaky stood on her balcony, saddened by the turmoil and frightened stiff. For no reason at all, they had been attacked by the Violet Kingdom and now she was watching her poor kingdom die by the will of that evil Princess Shanni. Why would she do this? Why had she just sent her soldiers to kill her people? It didn't seem right. And now Princess Flaky couldn't even step foot outside of her house. Her advisers wouldn't allow it. It was much too dangerous. They had to wait until the boat from the Green Kingdom arrived and then she'd be taken to Prince Flippy's palace. He insisted, though, that he would come much earlier. "Mi'lady," She turned around to see Sammy.

"Sammy!" She rushed to him and hugged him. "Oh, thank goodness you're okay! I can't believe you came all the way back here with this sudden war and such…"

"I…" Sammy sucked in some air for what he was about to do. "I came here as fast as I could…I needed to be sure that you were okay…Princess Flaky."

"How sweet of you…but I am far from okay…my poor kingdom, all those people are dying…and they keep targeting the women, how horrible is that? What kind of a ruler would do such a thing? And my garden is ruined! They took all the fruit and carted it…" She led him to the balcony and pointed out.

"Do you have any means of escaping?"

"There's due to be a boat at the docks that shall take me to the Green Kingdom soon." Princess Flaky said. "Soon, I shall be with Flippy's family and I worry because he'll be here…in this horror!"

"Princess Flaky…that shall be the least of your worries…my princess sent me…" Princess Flaky felt his paw on her shoulder. Something wasn't right. She looked at him.

"Who…is your princess?" Sam took her necklace and spun her around. He had a dark look in his eyes.

"Princess Shanni," with that said, Princess Flaky screamed as she felt something pierce her stomach. Sammy felt tears flow, but then he ripped the dagger out and pushed Princess Flaky from the balcony. Her necklace lay in his hand, with a tiny bit of blood from its violent removal. If the dagger didn't kill her, the fall certainly would. Sammy let out a sob and turned around, leaving the room and its lifeless guards.

The next day, Princess Shanni was sitting at her table waiting for her snack. To her surprise, Sammy delivered it, after two months of being in the war. "Sammy, you're back." She said in an expectant tone. He nodded and set the plate in front of her. Around her snack (Baked Strawberry Dessert Pudding), there was Princess Flaky's necklace. "Is this _hers_?" Princess Shanni asked with a smirk.

"Yes, Mi'lady, the deed is done…Prince Flippy is now single…" Princess Shanni let out her evil giggle.

"Fufufufu! Now time for the snack!" Ironically, her pudding today was in the shape of Princess Flaky. She threw the necklace into the cackling fire and bit the head off first.

* * *

Prince Flippy knelt down next to Princess Flaky's bed. His tears wouldn't stop. Here, she lay in a broken heap, all her bones crushed with a stab wound in her stomach. She didn't look peaceful, she looked…he couldn't bear to look at her face. There was a scar where her necklace had been ripped from her neck. He wished he had gotten there earlier…he wished he was the one to die instead. Prince Flippy slowly went to the window, looking down at the destroyed kingdom. Villagers sat in heaps, crying. Some wept over men, some wept over women, and many wept over children. "My Lord? My Lord?" He turned to see Toothy, a loyal servant of his.

"…Toothy…do you see this…? That one little princess caused all of this…who has allowed her to go one with such murderous intentions?"

"…I do not know, My Lord…but there is a girl from the Violet Kingdom who wishes to speak with you." Prince Flippy's anger flared and Vivi came in. She looked much different then she did when Princess Shanni had Splendid executed. She wore a full on body armor the color of black and her hair was tied in a ponytail. Her sword moved with her as she stepped. Vivi bowed like a knight.

"Good evening, Prince Flippy, though I can see there is nothing good about it."

"What are you doing here? Did Princess Shanni send you?" He snarled.

"I come here to offer you a chance to avenge your loved princess." Flippy nodded, saying she could continue. "Princess Shanni killed many out of cold blood, including my husband. As of now, my baby is left without a father and I am now a widow. The village of the Violet Kingdom is through with being quiet and begging for her mercy and we invite you, your kingdom, and the Kingdom of Red to fight."

"Why the sudden bravery?"

"Many are disgusted by Princess Flaky's murder and have now deemed Princess Shanni unworthy of keeping the throne. And almost everyone in the kingdom is on the same side."

"Almost?"

"Almost…sadly, none of the royal officials share the same thoughts…because she has corrupted them with money and jewels and freedom. They stuff themselves silly with delicious food and whatever they don't eat; they feed to the livestock and pets. It's disgusting. Actions like that made us wish long and hard that one day a kingdom like Princess Flaky's or yours would rise up against hers and overthrow her rule."

"Are you saying that we should wage war against her…after what she has done? The damage to our kingdoms would be unbearable!" Vivi nodded.

"But," She added ", her soldiers were strong then. Now they are weak from fatigue. They will pose no threat. Also, you have the entire backing of her village and servants behind you. With your soldiers, the remaining of Princess Flaky's soldiers, and her own kingdom, you will surely win this war and avenge your dead bride to be…" Prince Flippy walked past her and back to Princess Flaky. Vivi went over to him. "If you don't want to, I understand. Your heart is broken as mine is…but we will never find closure unless Princess Shanni is punished. She will continue to be a tyrant; there is no hope of change in her. She will crush anyone, innocent or not, and she will never look back at the damage she has done. You can stop her, make her see…imagine the pain she will experience when she sees the only one she loves overseeing her downfall." Prince Flippy looked at her. His eyes had changed from green to yellow in anger. He smiled, showing his fangs.

"Come along, we'll go and see how many soldiers are still up to fight and then we'll add them to my army. I can send you back with weapons for the villagers, but only in secret. I'm sure we'll be good partners." He reached to shake her hand. Vivi shook it.

"Perfect, Princess Shanni will never see it coming."

* * *

And...done!

With this chapter...


	3. Chapter 3

Part. 3

"Tonight! We fight the Daughter of Evil!" Vivi declared as she held a torch above her head. They were deep in the forest, away from the castle and village. Amongst the mob of villagers were Prince Flippy's soldiers and some of the Red Kingdom's soldiers. "Are we going to take her tyranny any more?"

"NO!"

"Are we going to just sit here and let our children starve while lords' dogs stuff their faces?"

"NO!"

"Are we going to let Princess Flaky and our dead loved ones lay cold in their graves for unjust murders?"

"NO!"

"Rip off your masks! Take your weapons! Tonight, the Daughter of Evil faces the wrath of her kingdom!"

"YEAH!" Together, the mob grabbed their swords and every other weapon and began chanting. "GET THE PRINCESS! GET THE PRINCESS!"

"I take a group no larger then a flock of birds once we get to the kingdom! Amongst those, Prince Flippy shall be with me! Forward, my brothers and sister! Tonight, the Daughter of Evil answers for her sins!" They cheered and ran in the direction of the castle, chanting out 'get the princess'. Prince Flippy clapped when she came down.

"You are quite the motivational speaker."

"Let's get going. We have a princess to deal with." They got onto their horses (Prince Flippy got her one since all her horses were weak) and led the soldiers into battle.

"Princess Shanni!" Sammy rushed to her room to make sure she was okay. She was staring out the window and turned to him with wide eyes.

"What's going on?"

"It's the villager…and some soldiers from the Red and Green kingdoms…they're leading a revolt…" The next words sunk into her "They want you…" Princess Shanni began to cry.

"W-what am I going to do? Why aren't my soldiers fighting?"

"They are, but it won't take long for them to break through. The soldiers are weak from the war."

"Agatha! Agatha, get in here!" She called to one of her servants. She didn't come. "Maxwell? Harvard! Annie!" No one came. "Sammy, where are all the servants?"

"They have fled…" Sammy looked out the window. The villagers were getting closer now. He could only do one thing. "Princess, take my clothes. It's the only way you can get out of here." He said, undoing his jacket.

"What?" Princess Shanni shrieked. "Are you kidding me?"

"Don't worry, Princess." Sammy said, smiling at her. "We're twins, no one will notice." He handed her his pants, shirt, and jacket. Then he took her crown and put on her nightgown. "Anything for you, my dear sister." He bowed to her (which looked a little strange now that he looked like her) and rushed out to the throne room. She followed him and hid in the hallway, watching. Sammy sat on the throne and cleared his throat before leaning on his elbow with his legs crossed and a bored, angry expression.

"S-sammy…" She whispered, trying to get his attention when the doors flew open and just as he was sipping from the tea cup next to him. Prince Flippy and Vivi stormed in with a small group of sword wielding, angry villagers and soldiers. They stormed up to the throne and pointed both swords at her, grinning.

"What are _you _doing in _my _palace, Commoner?" He sounded just like Shanni and he looked at Vivi as he said it. Vivi glared at her/him.

"How does it feel, _Princess_, to see your own beloved threaten you with a sword?" Sammy looked at Prince Flippy.

"You know, you're making a big mistake. I can give you everything and yet you waste your time trying to avenge a stupid porcupine princess?" Prince Flippy glared and hit her/him across the face. "Ah, what a brute you are!" The princess look-a-like sneered. Prince Flippy looked at him and then his face fell, shifting his eyes to Vivi. Vivi had the same expression, but it turned angry.

"Believe me, the fact that Prince Flippy acts like a brute towards you is the least of your worries…take her away and lock her in the dungeon! And go tell the executioner to be at the guillotine at three o'clock!" The 'princess' kicked and screamed as she/he was dragged away.

"Let me go! Let me go! How dare you? I'm the ruler here, not her! Let me go!" Were the words echoed as they dragged her away. The real Princess Shanni stood in the hallway, watching Vivi and Prince Flippy as they talked.

"I can't believe this! Our one chance to punish her and she escapes! Now all we have is that servant of her…I can't believe I shook his hand." Vivi laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You may be upset, but I happen to be privy to a little secret. I got it from a maid who is now in our ranks."

"Well?"

"Can't you tell? Princess Shanni's servant is actually her brother."

"Wait, what?" Shanni's eyes widened. They knew.

"They were separated at birth. He came to her at the age of ten as her servant and is the closest one to her. Now, I lost my husband because of stupid Princess Shanni, right?"

"Yes."

"And you lost Princess Flaky because of her, right?"

"Get on with it."

"So, it's only fair that she lose her brother. Someone she can _never_ replace."

"You're making yourself in a Daughter of Vengeance."

"For the good of my people, I shall become the Daughter of Vengeance! Now, let's go and drink in celebration! The Daughter of Evil is no more!" Prince Flippy looked up at the picture of her behind the throne and used his sword to slash through it, at the neck. Princess Shanni slowly fell to the floor.

_No…he's going to die…and they know it…why? Why didn't they let Sammy go and come after me…why! I have to save him! _Princess Shanni ran down the hallway. She knew where to go.

* * *

This story is updated as fast as I updated Neko Yakkaigoto...And it's a real pain remember the plot from the song...


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Shanni ran through the hallways, weaving through the broken kingdom and she finally reached the dungeon. Reaching into Sammy's pockets, she pulled out a key and pushed it into the knob. Sammy always served whatever gruel she had the cook make to the prisoners. She pushed the door; it was heavy against her weak arms. A princess shouldn't have to open doors. Princess Shanni shook the thought from her head. That didn't matter, she'd get Sammy out and then get her knights rallied up and put herself back into her proper place.

The dungeon was cold and damp. It was also very dark. Princess Shanni's ears tingled. She could hear rats and other vermin scurrying down in the depths of it. She slowly went down it, shrieking at each strange noise. No princess should have to come into the dungeon. Finally she got to the cells. Each one was barred with grimy, cold steel poles that were tightly packed together. "Sammy?" She whispered.

"Princess?" She rushed into the darkness where she heard Sammy's voice and found him. He was chained up and her dress was filthy. The sight of seeing him in cuffs made her want to cry. Her brother, royal blood, in cuffs. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you out! Come on, I have a key." He smiled at her.

"Princess, you may have a key to the cell, but there are different keys for my cuffs."

"Well, you know where they are! Tell me and I'll get you out of here!" Shanni pleaded. Sammy shook his head.

"Princess, they will chase us both down. The only way for you to escape is for you to live on as me."

"But Sammy, you're my brother; I can't let you die here! We can fix this! We'll get some knights, have them storm the castle, and I'll be put back in power. We'll have those fools executed for trying to overthrow me." Sammy shook his head sadly.

"Princess, you need to get out of here. There is no escaping our punishment. I just tempted this fate. Quickly, before they find you here and put you in a cell for treason." Sammy said sternly. Princess Shanni began to sob and rushed back up the stairs. "Thank you, Sister…" He whispered before leaning against the hard wall. He missed his bed.

The next day, Sammy stared out the barred window on top of his cell's ceiling. The large clock tower clicked by and he waited for his inevitable doom. Soon, it would come and he would have to answer for his crimes. Sammy wondered how Princess Shanni was doing. He wondered what she had eaten for breakfast. He hoped it was okay for her; Princess Shanni had a sensitive stomach and couldn't eat food that was too hot or too cold. _I hope SHE'S okay…_Sammy thought.

Soon, three o'clock rolled by and Sammy thought the bell's ringing sounded pretty lame. Sammy's ears flicked backwards as he heard footsteps splash the water. "Alright, Daughter of Evil…time to answer for your crimes."

"You will pay for this." Sammy said in his sister's voice. They grabbed her chains roughly and led her to the guillotine. People threw things at him, shouting obscurities at him as he was led up the wooden steps. Then, they pushed him into position.

"Princess Shanni of the Kingdom of Violet, your crimes against the kingdom is worthy of death. You have massacred, killed, and stolen everything from everyone in this village. You have corrupted all the Royal Officials and waged war against an innocent country, thus killing a beloved foreign princess. As punishment, we sentence you to beheading. Do you have any final words?" The executioner asked in a loud booming voice (Splendont). The 'princess' looked over at the clock as it chimed. Vivi and Prince Flippy had a look on each of their faces that said 'we know you aren't her'. She didn't look at anyone in the crowd as she said her final words.

"Ah, it's time for my snack." CHOP! Shanni shrieked as she watched her twin's head roll down to Vivi's feet, whom was standing in front of the stage. She gingerly picked it up and held up the alleged princess' head to the crowd. They let out a fierce cheer as they looked on.

"The Daughter of Evil is dead! Tonight, we feast on her food!" The crowd rushed passed the girl wearing a cloak and she slowly sank to the ground, crying for the loss of her brother. What has she done?


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5.

Sammy slowly opened his eyes and stood up. Where was he? His surroundings were strange. He was in Princess Flaky's room, but he could barely see it. It was very, very faint and dark. He couldn't hear much of anything, but he felt bitterly cold. He turned his head upwards. There was a hole in the ceiling with a lock. Then he looked over to the bed. There lay Princess Flaky. She didn't even look peaceful. She looked frightened with her eyes closed and her mouth shut tight. Slowly her eyes opened and she sat up, looking at him. "Why, Sammy?" Now he remembered. He killed her! And then he lost his head so that his sister could live… "Why didn't you protect me? You loved me, why did you kill me?" He couldn't speak at that moment. When he finally found his words, he broke into tears.

"I'm sorry, Princess Flaky…I…I had to keep my sister happy…"

"I hope you like this room…it's where you will stay _forever_…" She whispered, lying back down. Slowly, her eyes closed and she stopped moving, fading away.

"No! Please! Don't leave me, I'm begging you!" He screamed, getting up. Then Sammy fell flat on his face. He squinted down at his hands. They were in red shackles. The color of blood.

"I'm glad you're finally awake." He looked up and saw Vivi glowering down at him. "You'll have to deal with this room now. You'll be all alone for eternity, without your sister! Like I am to be without my husband, you'll stay alone!"

"Wait!"

"Be quiet, worm." Prince Flippy was sitting in a throne that suddenly appeared in front of him. "It's because of you that I lost Flaky! You will always hear her screams! And always feel her fur. You will never be happy again!" Prince Flippy's face was filled with unfathomable hatred.

"How can you be here? I'm supposed to be dead!"

"You're not worthy enough for death. You're not in Heaven or Hades! You're alone. You're lost forever and you will never be found!" As he said this, he faded away. Sammy felt the shackles on his feet. They were blue. The color of tears. He sank down to the floor. If this was punishment for being loyal to Shanni…then he had to bear it…All the while, he heard Princess Flaky's screams echoing without stop.

* * *

Princess Shanni stood at the edge of the sea. She was wearing a black dress with a white apron. She had gotten it from Honey, a cat who worked at the nearby cathedral. She even made her a cute little bow for her hair and it had beautiful embroidery. Honey was taking care of her baby girl at the moment, so Shanni was able to get out unattended. She stood there with a bottle in her hand and closed her eyes, remembering a fond memory of when they were ten.

"_Sammy, what are you doing?" Sammy turned around to see Princess Shanni strut over to him, looking bored. She was much smaller and her hair was shorter, like his. They looked even more alike._

"_I'm making a wish."_

"_What?" Sammy chuckled._

"_There's a legend in this town. You write something you wish on a piece of paper, put it in a bottle, close it, and send it out to sea. If your bottle doesn't break and it reaches the horizon, your wish will be granted." He told her before throwing the bottle into the water and watching it sail away. _

"_What a stupid thing to say. Wishes don't come true that way; you have to make them come true…well…only MY wishes come true. What did you wish for anyway?" She asked._

"_I wished for you to always smile and laugh innocently." Shanni looked at him and smiled._

"_Well then, like I said…you have to make your wishes come true." Shanni said, smiling. Then she looked at the clock. "Ah, it's almost time for my snack." Sammy nodded and followed her._

Now, Shanni stood here alone. She reached in her pocket and took out her wish before carefully putting it in the bottle. She started crying. She remembered how Sammy made his wish come true. He was always doing things for her and there for her, sitting there quietly as she ranted. Doing all the horrible things she told him to do, she didn't even thank him. He even killed a princess for her…Shanni didn't even notice him trying not to cry. Now it was her turn to wish and hope that it comes true. She put the cork in the bottle and threw it as hard as she could. "What wish did you make, Shanni?" She spun around to see Honey walking up to her. She held her seven month old daughter in her arms.

"…I lost someone not too long ago…I never even noticed how important he was to me until he died…now I wish he was back…" Honey looked confused.

"I'm sorry; Shanni, but you can't wish someone back from the dead…" She gave her a watery smile.

"I didn't…I wished…that…somehow we can be together again…one day…" Shanni said. "Then…I'll grant his wish…and always be smiling and laughing."

"…I think it would be very nice…" Honey said, leading her away.

_

* * *

_

How much time has passed since that day?

Sammy wondered, sitting in the same spot. It felt like an eternity. His ears still hadn't grown accustomed to Princess Flaky's never ending screaming. It rubbed against him like a cheese grater, ripping off a few bits of his soul one rub at a time. The spring in the ceiling didn't look like it would turn any time soon. Sammy wondered how Shanni was. He hoped she was okay. Suddenly, he heard a voice singing to him. It wasn't Princes Flaky.

"_Lapis Lazuli!_

_How much I wonder pain_

_How much you are in today!"_

It was Princess Shanni! She was sending him a message!

Suddenly, Princess Flaky's eyes opened again. She sat up and went to him. Sammy's eyes widened and she smiled. "Though we can never really forgive you or Shanni for what you have done…the evil and water has been talking. Today, you are free to go." He was able to stand and Vivi appeared next to Flaky with a smile.

"After this, you will be born once again." Then Prince Flippy appeared on the other side of Princess Flaky. He gave him a forgiving smile.

"Welcome to your new life, Sammy." The shackles slowly began to crack and finally broke off like glass. He could stand, he could stretch, and he was free. They parted for him to pass and he ran into darkness.

_And I'll keep running! Until I return to you, Princess! _And that's what he did. He kept running towards his new life, back to his princess.


End file.
